A Rather Expensive Date
by sushidei
Summary: America and England go to the water park on a rare day off. America/England


A/N: I went to a waterpark recently, and the whole time I thought of how cute it would be if these two went there. Because America is awesome, and so is Zoombezi Bay. So why not mix the two together? I dedicate this to John. Because America's Florida was made for England's English Channel, plus I was with him at Zoombezi Bay when my muse attacked me with this fanfic. (The arguing over America/England vs. France/England didn't help supress it, either...)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia :(

* * *

England sighed as he laid his towel down over a pool chair. Ten-thirty in the morning and the sun was _already_ beating down. America didn't seem to mind, however. He plopped his beach bag unceremoniously on the pool chair next to England's and smiled at the other nation.

"Hey, do you want to go on the slides? The blue and yellow one over there looks awesome!" He said, pointing to a large slide in the distance.

England huffed and sat down on his chair, reaching over into America's bag and pulling out sunscreen.

SPF 15. He was going to be burnt like hell by the time he left.

Frowning, he put the bottle aside and began digging through the bag, looking for anything with a little more protection. But knowing America, he supposed that he should be glad that there was sunscreen _at all_.

"What's wrong, England?" America said, sitting down opposite of the older man.

England scowled. "Don't you have any sunscreen in here?"

"Yeah, there's some right here," America replied, picking up the discarded bottle. He smiled. "But Iggy, you don't even have your shirt off yet!"

England blushed. "I—I don't need to take it off just yet!" He countered, snatching the bottle from America.

"Aww, England, you don't have to be so modest! It's the pool!"

England grumbled and began applying the sunscreen to his legs, rubbing the foul smelling liquid in and tossing the bottle to his former colony. "Put some on, I don't want to have to deal with you getting burnt."

"But I hate that stuff…"

"Just put it on, please? I'm angry enough as it is."

America's eyes widened. "Angry? But Why?"

"_Because,_ you dolt, it cost thirty dollars to get into this place, not to mention the extra five dollars for the locker. That's sixty-five dollars to go to the damn _pool_. And that's not even taking into account food and the parking pass we had to buy!"

America looked confused. "So…?"

England sighed, removing his shirt. "No one ever taught you about money, did they?"

America scowled. "What's wrong with spending a little extra to have fun with you? Jeez, England, I was only trying to do something _other_ than stay at home and watch movies and have sex."

England blushed. "I—idiot!" He said, rubbing sunscreen into his chest. "You don't have to say it like _that_."

America smiled and leaned in so his breath was touching England's ear. "You look nice in a bathing suit by the way," he said, smirking as he caught the shiver that ran down the other nation's spine.

England's blush increased and he set the sunscreen aside, not so worried about the dangerous effects of the sun any longer. "We're in a recession, you know. I just…want to make sure that we're not spending foolishly."

America smiled, retreating. "I know…but I just wanted to do something fun with you, that's all."

England returned the smile and stood up, because _how could you say no to that face?_ "Well then let's go have fun, shall we?"

America sprang to his feet, shoving the beach bag under his pool chair and pointing animatedly in front of him. "That one! Let's go on that slide!"

"You're such a child, America," England sighed, "But whatever, we'll go."

America beamed and grabbed his former ruler's hand, proceeding to drag him across the water park.

---

It was early in the day, so the lines for the slides weren't as long as England was expecting them to be. Enthusiastically, America bounded up the concrete steps two at a time, waiting for England at the landing before bounding up the next set.

"What's wrong, England? Your old man legs having trouble?" America chided, watching England climb the steps from the back of the line that they finally reached.

"No, and I'm not an old man, _Alfred_." England replied curtly, adding a reminder to use their human names while in public.

America laughed. "Yeah, yeah."

The line moved rather quickly, and soon the two nations were standing in the ankle-deep water of the opening to the slide, being guided to the inner-tube in which they would sit.

"I need the heaviest in the back, lightest in the front, please," the lifeguard said, checking her nails as she did so.

England looked at America who smiled sheepishly and sat in the back of the tube, leaving a grumbling, pissed off England to get the front.

"This just highlights your obesity problem, you know," England whispered, wincing as his rump touched the cool water.

"Are you sure it's just not your old man bones thinning out or something, Arthur?" America quipped, laughing as the other nation's shoulders stiffened in annoyance.

"Sir? Put your feet up onto the raft. And you put your arms over his feet to keep him level, Okay?" The lifeguard instructed, tucking America's left foot securely under England's left forearm.

America blushed. As if the position wasn't awkward before, now it was as suggestive as it could get. England shifted in front of America, realizing now how bad this made him look. Heat rose to his cheeks, and before the girl could hear an answer to her question of "ready to go?" they were pushed off the platform and down into the tube.

For someone who was afraid of ghosts and anything remotely out of the ordinary, America sure loved thrill rides. And hell, was this a _thrill_ ride.

They twisted and turned and dropped and jerked their way through the darkness of the tunnel, England grabbing America's feet somewhere along the way. Eventually England saw sunlight, but was mortified to see a _drop_ at where it was coming from. Gripping America's toes, they dropped into the pool below. America laughed as they floated to the shallow end of the pool, England letting go of America's feet with a blush and a scowl.

"Did you like it, Arthur?" The young country said, clumsily exiting the tube and letting a lifeguard take it from them.

"No," England replied quickly, stepping out of the cold water and onto the sidewalk.

"Aww, Iggy," America said with a shrug. "Alright then, let's go do something _boring_ and England-like. Like maybe…the lazy river?"

England sighed and walked toward the winding river littered with yellow tubes and sunbathing adults. "Okay, that sounds good," he mumbled, but America caught it.

America walked forward and hovered the back of his hand over England's, curious if as to he would take it or not. England blushed as he felt the pressure of the familiar hand, and wrapped his fingers around Alfred's palm.

America beamed. "Come on then, Arthur!" he said, pulling his former ruler to the bank of the river. England sighed and allowed himself a small smile, moving his hand so that their fingers linked together.

---

After fighting over whether or not to get a double or a single tube, they managed to get started down the current of water; England blushing furiously at once again being stuck in between America's legs.

"Oh c'mon, Arthur," America said, "It saves space this way! And what if you would have floated away from me and I'd lost you?"

England huffed. "What am I, a three year old child in a grocery store? Honestly, Alfred…"

America grinned and turned his feet inward so his toes brushed against England's chest.

England gasped at the sensation of Alfred's wet toes touching his now-dry chest. He turned his head around to face the younger nation and scowled.

"We're in _public, _you dolt."

Alfred chuckled. "And _that_ means I can't --"

"What?! But we just ate an hour ago!"

America turned to see a man floating by with a young girl sitting on his stomach.

"But I'm _hungry_, Daddy!" the girl persisted, her curly blonde hair bouncing as she did so.

"Alright, alright," he said, laughing. "We'll get off at the next exit, Okay?"

England sighed. He saw how America's face fell at the sight of the young girl. And who could blame him? America was a full-fledged adult. It's only natural that he should want kids. But the responsibilities of being a nation kept him occupied most of the time. It was rare that he had time off; days like this only happened once in a blue moon. He just wouldn't have time to take care of a child.

England put his fingers over America's foot in a comforting gesture. "Hey, Alfred," he began, running his thumb over America's slightly calloused toes. "Let's get off here. It's getting a little crowded."

America reached up and ruffled England's hair. "Alright princess, whatever you want."

---

After arguing over whether or not to go inside the wave-pool, _"It's too crowded, Alfred, no!" _The two English-speaking nations decided to get some lunch. They walked to the snack bar, England grumbling about how "he only wanted a salad, not some god-awful greasy excuse for food."

America laughed and ordered them both cheeseburgers anyway, knowing England's secret love for them.

"I told you I didn't want this, Alfred!" England said, carrying his tray of hamburgers and fries to a table in the shade.

"Aww, but you _did_, you just wouldn't admit it," America replied cheekily, sitting down and putting ketchup on his burger.

"What makes you think that I would want to clog my arteries with this disgusting grease pit?" England quipped, but took from the pile of ketchup packets all the same.

"Because it's…" America looked over at a sign above the wave pool, waiting a moment for it to flash the temperature. "104 degrees outside, and you need something that will last you all day. "You'll just like, sweat out a salad."

England sighed and picked up his burger. "Well, for a six dollar burger, this better be pretty bloody good."

America laughed, "Not as good as McDonalds, but pretty damn close if you ask me."

"You _would_ think that," the older nation smiled, and took a bite of his burger.

---

Alfred sat down on his pool chair, letting his long legs hang off the end of it slightly. "That was great!" He said, patting his now-full stomach.

The two nations had decided to return to their pool chairs after lunch; both thinking that their full stomachs and the water slides wouldn't mix very well.

England reached underneath him to get to America's bag, shuffling around inside of it until he found the sunscreen. "Well, I still think I would have preferred a salad."

America laughed and sat up, pecking England on the lips. "Aww, Iggy, you're kinda a bad liar, you know."

The Briton blushed profusely, and he threw the bottle of the useless sunscreen at his former charge. "You need to reapply this, although I don't how much difference it'll make."

America squinted as he tried to read the bottle (his glasses were in the bag as well, he didn't want to lose them). "SPF 15?" He questioned, holding the bottle a little closer. "What's wrong with that?"

England took the bottle back from America. "You should have at _least_ SPF 30, you git. They make SPF 80 now! And here you are with only 15…" he sighed. "It doesn't matter, just…turn around."

America smiled and turned on his stomach, so his back was facing England. "You gonna put my sunscreen on Arthur?" He sing-songed, turning his head so he faced England.

"_Someone_ needs to save you from melanoma," he replied, and began to rub the liquid into America's back.

The North American country sighed contently. "You're actually kinda good at this. You should be a massage therapist."

"I'm busy enough; I don't think I need another job."

America chuckled, his back rumbling under England's hands. "I wish we had more time. Like this, you know?"

England re-capped the bottle of sunscreen after making sure America's back was fully protected and laid down next to the taller nation. "I know."

"I just…there's so many things I want to do! And more than half of those meetings are pointless anyway. And they just drag on and on and on…"

England reached down and took America's hand, interlacing their fingers. America blushed at the contact, unable to look away as the two faced each other, both lying on their stomachs, the warmth of the sun beating down on their bare backs.

"I know it's hard. There're a lot of things I want to do as well. But…we have a duty to our people, Alfred. We can't be selfish."

"I don't think wanting to live with the person I love is selfish, England."

England jolted, surprised at the comment. "Wh—what?"

"We don't even live together! And I understand that we can't be away from our home countries too long, but…when you're not there…I…it's lonely."

England's eyes widened. "Y—you…"

"We're basically _married_. We've been together since World War I! I just…" America paused, looking down at their fingers. "I want to _be_ with you, England. I want to raise kids with you, grow old with you, although you seem to be already doing that, and…I don't know…do _couple_ things."

"A—Alfred…" England said, honestly flattered by the younger nation's statement. "I understand, but…" He sighed. "I suppose we could talk to our bosses and try to work out a schedule where we both live together here half a year and then in England half a year, but I just don't see it working."

America gasped. "You'd really try to work out something like that?"

"Don't make it seem like I'm some stuck up prick that doesn't miss you also, Alfred," England scoffed. "Of course I'd like to be with you and live with you full time."

The younger nation shot up, yanking England up with him. "I'll ask my boss about it tonight then!" He beamed, squeezing England's fingers.

"Yes, well, we'll ask him together then," England said, trying to hide his blush by standing up and motioning towards the rest of the water park. "But for now let's go make use of our thirty-dollar tickets into this bloody place."

---

The rest of the day was spent by America dragging a grumbling England around the park, waiting in line for up to two hours for a single slide, and buying seven dollar dipping dots at the ice cream stand. And just like England had warned, they both came home to discover that they were indeed, burned.

"You git, I _told_ you this would happen," England moaned, laying on his stomach on the couch while America applied aloe gel to his back.

"We reapplied it like eight times! It's not _my_ fault."

"But if you wouldn't have bought that bloody SPF--Ow ow ow!"

"Sorry!" America said, removing his hand from England's shoulder blade like he'd been touched with hot coal. "Did I hurt you?"

"My shoulders hurt more than anything else, just…be gentle," The Briton whispered, closing his eyes as fatigue finally started to take him. He felt America's hands on his back for a little while longer and then the soothing fingers left him, and America was kneeling in front of him.

"Let's go upstairs and sleep, Okay? I'm really tired for some reason…" He yawned, and helped England to his feet.

They laid down on the bed, wincing as they did so. They both feel asleep quickly, the chlorine and physical exhaustion making sleep a welcome guest.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the rushed fail!Ending. But it's 1:50 AM and I've been working on this for awhile now. I'm just so glad it's finished, phew!

Reviews are love and make me very very happy~


End file.
